The REAL Bill Cipher
by Izzy'sFANDOMS
Summary: Demons like Bill Cipher are not what you would expect, they need a true form to appear like they do. They need a human. Bill Cipher, a Victorian boy, was in the wrong place at the wrong time. He was taken and for years trapped, all he could do was watch the demon. However when Weirdmaggedon ended, the boy was freed and the real Bill Cipher was revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Izzy here! This is my newest fanfiction – The REAL Bill Cipher. I had an idea for a different ending to Weirdmageddon part 3, as far as I know, no one has done this version. There have (obviously) been other Bill Cipher being a human fanfictions, but mine is a little different. I hope you enjoy and I will be updating 'New Friends' (my Undertale fanfiction) soon.**

Demons like Bill Cipher have been around since before the earth's creation, but they aren't exactly what you would expect. They actually look like little wisps of smoke, floating around. They see all and know all, they crave power and are pure evil. But they can't do anything until they have a true form, and to do that they need a human.

The real Bill Cipher was an upper class boy living in the Victorian era, he was 13 years old when it happened. He was walking around in the woods, it was a clear sunny day and he was enjoying himself. Then, all of a sudden a wisp of smoke appeared in front of him, Bill was a smart and curious boy, so he stepped towards it. That was the worst mistake of his life. Slowly it floated towards him, suddenly he sensed something was wrong and tried to step away, but he wasn't quick enough. Then it travelled into his mouth and nose, stuffing into his lungs and choking him. But it didn't kill him, his vision went white and when he all of a sudden woke up he was handcuffed in a small room. All he wore were rags, and there were no entrances or exits, no windows or doors and all that was in there was a screen. Bill stepped forward and suddenly he could hear a voice, his voice, but louder and more menacing.

"Bill, thank you so much for giving yourself up to me. But I guess you are no longer Bill now, that's who I am. The new Bill Cipher!" The voice then cackled and the thirteen year old tried to speak but he couldn't. "I was that wisp of smoke, but now I have a form, look at what I have become, what WE have become!"

The screen (which was black before) suddenly turned on and it was facing a mirror. The young boy could see a bright yellow triangle (a brighter shade than the boy's hair), with thin black arms and legs and one eye with a thin black pupil at the top. He had a black bow tie and a top hat, identical to what the boy was planning on wearing to his friend's birthday party. From that point onwards, the boy could see what Bill Cipher was doing on the screen, powerless to stop him. The boy didn't age, he didn't grow thinner, but he had a permanent burning hunger in his stomach and a permanent thirst in his throat. All he could do was watch, with his hands handcuffed together, he couldn't do anything else. He watched Bill mess with Dipper and Mabel, he knew exactly what the demon's plans were, but all he could do was watch. He felt helpless as he watched Weirdmageddon, but when Bill was erased inside Stan's mind, the young boy wasn't.

 **At the end of Weirdmageddon:  
** Stan's mind had just been erased and all of Weirdmageddon had been sucked back through the portal, Bill had just been destroyed and all a sudden, something Ford, Dipper and Mabel didn't expect to happen. A boy appeared, as if he had jumped right out of Grunkle Stan's head. He had short, messy blond hair and brown eyes, his face was so pale, yet covered with dust and dirt. All he wore was a white shirt and white shorts, also dirty and the shorts were stained with urine (from his first day, since the rest of the weeks and onwards, he had no water in his body). His thin hands were handcuffed together and his eyes were filled with panic as he peered around the room, terrified at what just happened.

"Who are you!" yelled Great Uncle Ford **(AN: Dipper calls him that)** and he pointed his memory erasing gun at Bill's head.

The young boy looked up at him with a terrified look in his eyes and he whimpered quietly, "Is he gone?"

Ford hesitated and lowered his gun slightly and asked the boy, "Who is gone?"

"The-The triangle guy," Bill answered quietly, but they could still hear him.

"Bill Cipher? He's gone, we erased him!" exclaimed Ford, he lowered the memory erasing gun a bit more.

The boy's eyes widened more and he shook his head quickly, "No, no, no! NO! He's not Bill! HE'S NOT ME!"

The boy started rocking back and forth on the spot, mumbling that same thing again and again. Ford fully lowered the memory eraser and then stepped towards the boy and asked him what his name was again, this time without the gun.

"My name, is Bill Cipher."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the nice comments! Sorry… I know I took ages to update, but other people take longer so… yeah. Thanks again for all of you guys who like it! Also, I am not continuing my Undertale story, sorry guys I just got bored. But I am not bored of Gravity Falls! So this will probably continue!**

"WHAT?" Dipper, Mabel and Ford yelled at the same time, in response to the 13 year old boy.

"He's not Bill, I AM!" Bill Cipher said with a shaky voice, taking a small step towards them.

His legs shook like jelly and he almost fell to the ground. Ford pulled the twins back, distrusting Bill now that he revealed his name. Dipper remembered what Ford wrote in journal three 'Trust No One' and was confused whether or not to trust this boy. However Mabel wasn't like those two, she liked helping people and trusted many people immediately. She still had one sweater left from when she had knitted a bunch for the people hiding out in the shack. She grabbed the yellow and black sweater and stepped towards him hesitantly. He looked up at her with fear and curiosity and Mabel handed it to him.

"Hi, I'm Mabel!" She exclaimed, before smiling widely at him.

He took the sweater and just looked at it, as if he didn't know what to do with it. Then he smiled weakly at Mabel and stuck out his hand for her to shake. Her grin widened and just as she gripped his palm his hand and Mabel's were suddenly engulfed in a blue fire. She yelped in fear and pulled away, the fire kept spreading up his arm and his eyes were full of pure fear and he started to breathe heavily and try to shake the fire away. It started to spread over his entire body and he began to scream before it stopped as suddenly as it started. But he fainted.

When he woke up he was lying in Ford's office (below the shack) with both sets of twins staring down at him or a screen behind him **(AN: Stan doesn't lose his memory)**. Things were attached to his head and arms and his memories were being projected onto a screen.

"Oh, you're awake," stated Ford, writing down and making notes about what he saw from the memories, "We've been watching your memories and I guess we can safely say that you, are not going to betray us and kill us all." Then he narrowed his eyes slightly, "I think."

Bill blinked and shook his head, indicating that he wouldn't kill them all.

"So, my name is…" started Dipper, before Bill interrupted him.

"I know your name, all of your names," Bill explained quietly, a sad look still plastered on his face, "I watched everything, through the eyes of that-that demon."

"Bill?" Dipper asked, even though he knew what the answer to the question was.

Bills hands clenched up into fists and he muttered under his breath _No! Stop calling him that!_ He meant to say it quietly so they wouldn't hear him, but he heard Dipper's sharp intake of breath at the forcefulness in his voice.

"Okay then," Stan spoke up **(AN: random thing, I accidently wrote Satan instead of Stan at first)** "We were just talking about what we were going to do with you."

Dipper and Mabel had organised with their parents (after a lot of persuasion) that Dipper was going to stay and be home schooled by Ford and become his apprentice. However, Mabel would actually stay in Gravity Falls, but go to normal school. They would go to stay with their parents during the holidays and would talk to them every day on Skype and on the phone. The two grunkles talked to Bill and each other (Dipper and Mabel just listened) and organised that (since Bill had no family to go to and probably shouldn't go to an orphanage in case he starts talking about what had happened to him and Gravity Falls) Bill would stay with them, temporarily at least. He wouldn't need to go to school (it would probably be for the best anyway) and would occasionally be home schooled with Dipper. Knowing Stan he would probably get the boy to help out at the shack for free and knowing Ford, he would want to find out EVERYTHING about Bill Cipher and about the demons and monsters that even Ford hadn't yet seen. Bill was just happy to have somewhere to stay.

"So I guess you will have to sleep on a mattress in Dipper, Mabel and Waddle's room then." Ford concluded, then he checked the time, it was already half past elevn. "Okay then kids, get up to bed. Bill I will find you some stuff to sleep with."

It took about twenty minutes for everyone to get everything ready and settle down. But soon the kids (this includes Bill since he is the same age as the twins (thirteen)) **(I am saying that this happened the day before the twin's bday)** roughly. He was going to say that his birthday was the day he escaped the demon because that was when he escaped and began to age again. So, going by that he was now a day older than them.

They all settled down and Dipper and Mabel fell asleep quickly, considering the week **(I am saying that is roughly how long Weirdmaggedon lasted)** they had just had. It took Bill a lot longer, but after about an hour he drifted off to sleep.

And then the nightmares began.

 **Sorry (not sorry) about that cliff hanger guys. I promise (kinda) that I will try to update ASAP. I kinda know what I am doing with this story. OH, and if you were wondering. NO BILLDIP. I don't ship it, no offence if you do, but there will not be Billdip.**

 **Izzy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys… I am soooo sorry about the delay in updating. Long story short I discovered Hetalia, it's an epic anime were countries are people (I am not obsessed with anime, just this one) and became obsessed. Plus the last two and a half weeks I spent mostly at a cottage in Canada. I am half-Canadian and half-English (Canadian on my dad's side) and I live in England so we were just visiting family there like every year. I read your reviews and in reply to GUEST – I will try to include less Author Notes. Thanks for the reviews and cookies for all! (::) (::) (::)!**

Dipper and Mabel were woken up at around 1am when the horrific screeches, the sound of nightmares, penetrated the air. They both bolted upright and stared at the body wriggling around on the mattress on the floor. His eyes were tightly shut and his arms were flailing around, getting tangled in the blanket. His mouth was open, dreadful screams escaping his lips. The twins looked at each other in panic and both leapt out of bed. They attempted to shake the blond boy awake, but failed miserably.

"Mabel! What do we do?" asked a panicked Dipper Pines to his equally panicked sister, wringing his hands together in dread.

"Let's go get our grunkles!" She was about to sprint out of the door when Waddles let out a loud squeal.

Mabel turned to see what he was squealing at, her brown hair flying in her face. When she saw what he was squealing at she gasped, Bill was sitting up, his dark brown (almost black) eyes open wide. The twins stared into his eyes and saw specks of blue in them, the same shade as the demon's magic. Deep in his eyes they saw things that a boy as young as he was shouldn't feel. Extreme fear and depression, he had seen things. Terrible things. And the twins new it.

The worried girl stepped towards him and kneeled at his side, she put her hand on his shoulder and asked him a simple (rather foolish actually) question, "Are you alright?"

"Of course not!" He snarled, then he suddenly jolted and looked confused at his temper. "I-I mean… no. I am most certainly not alright!"

He looked down at his clenched fists and opened them. Bill stared into his palms, as if expecting the blue flames to appear, just like they had done the night before.

"I-I saw terrible things. Things that I watched that – creature do to various creatures. Humans. Aliens from this universe. Aliens from different universe. Creatures I couldn't even begin to describe. He hurt them all in numerous ways. Ways I couldn't even begin to describe, ways I don't want to describe. I don't even want to remember them!" He shook slightly before looking at Mabel in her eyes and then looking at Dipper in his eyes. They both looked concerned, already caring for the boy even though they had only truly known him for a matter of hours. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you. I'm afraid that this will most likely happen again."

He stood up and looked down at his clothes, he was a similar size as Dipper (just slightly taller) so he was borrowing Dipper's clothes. They were both wearing the same outfit. Bill then stepped off of the mattress and walked over to the door, he was about to leave when Mabel stopped him.

"Wait!" She whisper-yelled, before giving a curious questioning look. "Where are you going? You can't leave the house! Why not just come back to sleep?"

"I – Well I thought that it would probably be best if I left you two to sleep here. I am not leaving the house, even though that would probably be best." Bill frowned, an unhappy look plastered on his face. "I will just sleep on the chair downstairs (I know about it because the demon found out everything about you guys). It would probably be best for you to not be disturbed by my nightmares."

What Bill didn't tell them was that he planned on running away. It was because of _him_ that all of that terrible stuff happened. He was the one who originally inhaled the smoke. If he hadn't been so curious and foolish, they wouldn't have had to have all of that terrible stuff happen. Weirdmaggedon wouldn't have happened. None of that stuff would have happened.

Dipper and Mabel exchanged a look, they had seen the guilt pass over Bill's face and knew what he was thinking. Without saying anything they both stepped towards Bill and each grabbed one of his hands. Well Mabel grabbed his hand, Dipper wasn't comfortable grabbing another boy's hand so he grabbed the blonde's wrist. They both dragged him forward and pushed him on Dipper's bed.

"You will sleep there. My Broseph here will sleep on the mattress!" Mabel firmly stated, a serious look (well, as serious as Mabel can get) placed on her facial features. "Now you can sleep and in the morning I can give you another sweater to make you happy and we can ask Grunkle Ford if he can do anything about your nightmares! He has so many thingamajigs that I'm sure he has something to help you! Now sleep!"

Bill did what he was told and lay down, Mabel returned to her bed and Dipper moved to the floor. Within minutes the twins were asleep again, all of that saving-the-world-stuff had made them exhausted so they were able to quickly get back to sleep. Bill, however, was still awake. His eyes traced the marks and mould on the ceiling as different trains of thought passed through the station of his mind. Some of them were about the menacing demon. But most of them were about the Pines family. Whilst he was trapped he had marvelled about how strong and loyal to each other they were. Even as a human, his family hadn't cared all that much about him. At least not as much as these people cared about each other.

He had always wished to become a part of a family like that and a small part of his brain hoped that he could stay with the Pines. He was quite inquisitive and clever (even if he did say so himself) so perhaps Ford would like him. At the very least Ford could keep him around to find out more about the species of demon that had taken over Bill's body. He was quite cunning and would be willing to help out in the shack, so hopefully he could get along with Stanley. The twins had already shown that they cared a little more about him, so maybe they could welcome him to their family. He smiled slightly, something that he hadn't properly done for years (except just before the time he had passed out but that didn't count).

Slowly Bill drifted off into a dreamless (which was the best he could hope for) sleep, content in his thoughts.

 **AWW! Look at all the cuteness! I don't think there will be any romance in this (perhaps Soos and Melony but that is unlikely to appear). However I can get cute family moments like this into the fanfiction! I hope you like this and if you do REVIEW! Please REVIEW! I neeeed reviews! They help motivate me! Also I got my Journal 3 book (cos I couldn't read it whilst on holiday in Canada :( ) It is soooo cool! Also about Dipper's name being Michael, I think that's cool but he shall always be Dipper for me. For any who don't know, Alex Hirsch tweeted that his name was Michael and in the journal just before Dipper writes his name (Dipper) he has a crossed out M. I think I have spoken enough so BYYYYYYYEEEE FORRRR NOOOOW!**

 **Izzy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all so much for all of your lovely comments and I'm really sorry for not updating sooner** **. School restarted recently so I've been busy with that and I've sorta not exactly been that motivated. Thanks EmPro8 for giving me motivation, that was literally what got me to continue you this today. Also thanks for being happy that it's not BillDip *hugs back*. I honestly don't mind BillDip if it's done in a certain way with both Bill and Dipper being similar ages physically. However this will definitely not be a BillDip fic. I think I've talked enough for now so please enjoy this story!**

* * *

 **Look I figured out how to Line Break (or I think I do)**

It was nine thirty in the morning when the twins woke up again. For some reason (probably their twin ESP as Wendy phrased it) they both opened their eyes and turned to look at each other at the exact same time.

"Wooh creepy!" she whispered, before sitting up and dragging her brother to sit on her bed next to her.

He nodded in reply and blinked a few times to help himself properly wake up; he gave his sister a small smile and they turned to look at the blond freckled boy, his warm brown eyes were shut and his facial features were calm. The opposite to how they had been earlier that night. Only Bill's lower half was covered by the blanket so the twins could see Dipper's white t-shirt that he was wearing. His blond hair was falling in his face, specks of dirt speckled in amongst the strand. He had washed the night before, so he wasn't as dirty and dusty as he had been after he had escaped the demon's mind. His right hand was clenched into a fist just in front of his face yet his face looked peaceful, so it was apparent that he was not having a nightmare.

Mabel smiled and turned to her brother, "I wonder what it will be like, him living with us! I hope it will be fun! Maybe I can make him another sweater since his burnt? I hope this one doesn't get burnt though!" she kept rambling on and on about sweaters and how she wasn't sure whether to give him a yellow and black one or perhaps a pink one.

Dipper however was watching the boy, his eyes scanning the skinnier boys face, trying to figure him out. Bill seemed innocent enough, and his memories seemed to prove that. However there was something that felt slightly… off and Bill. Perhaps it was the fact that he was the demon who had been tormenting Dipper for at least half of summer! Or was he? Dipper had thought about and he still wasn't quite sure how the whole 'demons need a human' thing worked. He knew that this boy wasn't in control, but if it was his personality driving the demon's personality, then maybe this boy wasn't as nice as he had seemed at first. Nevertheless, Dipper still felt immensely sorry for the boy, he had been separated from all of his family and friends (who would no doubt be dead now) and had been through terrible things that no one should ever go through.

Suddenly Bill's eyes snapped open, for a second they were filled with fear and confusion, but after a moment he seemed to realise where he was and relaxed. He sat up and yawned, stretching his arms and kicking the blankets away to uncover his legs. Then he swung his legs off the bed and faced the twins.

"Morning!" Smiled Mabel before she ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

Dipper sighed, his sister was being her usual over trusting self, he was used to her acting this way. But Bill wasn't. His eyes widened slightly, unused to this kind of physical contact, but he didn't pull away. His body tensed and after a second or two he reached up and patted Mabel's back.

"Good morning!" He said once Mabel had pulled away.

Dipper hadn't properly noticed before, but Bill had a strong British accent. Dipper guessed it was because he used to live in Britain and the demon had only targeted America from the mindscape because of Gravity Falls weirdness and magic. Dipper gave Bill a smile in return.

"Morning." He nodded before getting off the bed and pulling his sister off of the uncomfortable looking boy.

"Sorry Bill! I just thought you needed a big hug after your nightmare last night! Did it come back after you feel asleep again?" Her cheery voice changed to a more concerned tone and she and her brother looked at Bill curiously.

"No, thank goodness!" He smiled slightly to cheer Mabel up a bit. He was about to pipe up again when his stomach growled.

"Uh, could we possibly go downstairs and have something to eat. I'm famished!"

Mabel and Dipper smiled at him and nodded before leading him out the door and down the stairs where they could smell the aroma of pancaked creeping up to get them.

* * *

 **Okay so I hope you enjoyed this! One thing though, I know I may have said or implied that Bill and demon Bill (that's how I will separate them now when talking about them) have similar or almost the same voice, well I decided to change it since I made Bill from Victorian England accidentally. I guess I did this because I'm England and that's what I think about when I think of that time period. Okay so one more thing that is QUITE IMPORTANT for the fic. So I know I said no shipping, but I have a soft spot for Dipcifica. I will only do it if at least one person says yes and no one (or very little people compared to that amount who say yes). It would only be some small romance and cute crushing because I want to keep the K rating and I have never properly read romance before. Thanks for reading and I hope to update again soon!**


End file.
